1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foldable apparatus for fixing a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Many hard disk drives are fixed to a fixing frame with a number of screws, and then are installed in a bracket of a chassis together with the fixing frame. However, the fixing frame generally occupies large space when packaged or not in use, which is inconvenient.